Camino Pedregoso
by Mizuho
Summary: Tras un pequeño tropiezo en su matrimonio, la pareja vuelve a ser feliz, pero aquella felicidad les es arrebatada por un inesperado y trágico suceso. Qué pasará con la familia? Volverán a encontrar paz en sus corazones? Oneshot RxS


**Camino Pedregoso**

**Mizuho**

Era el último tramo de camino antes de entrar al residencial, ella apartó la mirada de la ventana y vio a su lado, él continuaba atento al frente, con sus gafas para sol, puso una mano sobre la de él que sostenía la palanca de cambios.

-Rin...

-Puedes detenerte?

Así lo hizo, le dio el tiempo necesario.

-Cómo le diremos a los niños?

Él bajó la mirada, respiró profundo mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Yo no quiero hacerlo, Rin... te lo juro, no quiero...

-Y entonces? Tú fuiste quien...

-Perdóname... onegai...

-Sesshoumaru...

-Perdóname...

-Sesshoumaru, yo...

Inclinándose sobre ella, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó apasionadamente.

-Dije cosas sin sentido... onegai... no quiero perderte...

-No juegues conmigo...

-Te lo ruego...

Rin se llevó las manos al pecho sintiendo dolor.

-Última...

-Te amo, Rin!!!

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza y la besó apasionadamente.

….................................

Llegaron a la casa, parte de un exclusivo residencial con seguridad privada. Dos pequeños detuvieron su juego al ver el vehículo llegar. Esperaron impaciente a que se abriera la puerta del pasajero.

-Mami!!!

-Mama!!!

-Mis amores!

Rin los abrazó. La niña era la mayor tan sólo por un año, con el pelo negro y lacio con aquellos ojos, lagunas grises que llamaban la atención. El niño, con pelo negro también, pero sus ojos de un dorado aún más intenso que el de su padre.

-Dana, Ryu... vamos adentro...

-Hai...

Los pequeños corrieron a recoger sus juguetes, la nana los saludó y se retiró a su habitación. Los pequeños corrieron a abrazar a su padre.

-Papa!!

-Qué me tdajizte?

-Hmm... vine yo completo...

Dana se cruzó de brazos, Ryu se lo quedó viendo. Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas y los abrazó con fuerza. Los pequeños rieron chillando.

-Vengan aquí, pillines!

-Me iré a dar un baño...

-Yo quiero!

-Y yo!!!

-Vamos...

Sesshoumaru revisó la correspondencia e hizo unos pagos por internet, al entrar en la habitación, escuchó las risas de sus pequeños.

-Cabe uno más?

-Síii!!!

Al entrar, Sesshoumaru notó la cantidad de espuma que había y el nivel del agua.

-Rin, pero hay más jabón que agua...

-Fue Ryu quien preparó el baño...

-Azí ez más dico!

-Ah, sí?

-Zíi!!

Sesshoumaru jugaba con el pequeño a hacerle peinados graciosos con el jabón, el pequeño reía a carcajadas con los que Rin le hacía a Dana también.

Para cuando salieron del baño, la cena estaba lista, los pequeños cayeron rendidos mientras veían una película. Sesshoumaru los cargó como sacos de patatas y los llevó a sus camas. Rin sólo sonrió, cuando él hacía eso era para asegurarse de que no despertarían en toda la noche.

Rin se adelantó a la habitación, cuando Sesshoumaru entró, la encontró sentada en la cama.

-Preciosa...

-Qué es precisamente lo que haremos?

-Hmm... podemos comenzar con un rico 69 y ya después...

-Sesshoumaru!

Sesshoumaru se sentó a su lado.

-Te pido un período de gracia... 6 meses...

-6 meses?

-Tiempo suficiente para organizarme... te lo prometo, Rin... voy a cambiar y si no... sólo te pido una cosa...

-Qué?

-No me quites a mis hijos...

-Rin bajó la mirada.

-No creo ser capaz...

-Dime que aún estoy a tiempo... que no te perdí...

-Sesshoumaru...

-Onegai... yo... fui un estúpido y más aún al no reconocer mi falta...

-Yo te amo, Sesshoumaru... con todo lo que soy...

-Preciosa!

-... Pero... no creo que pueda soportar todo esto otra vez... Sesshoumaru, yo... no puedo competir con tu trabajo... y tenemos dos hijos pequeños y...

-Te prometo que cambiaré... que estaré presente para ellos, para tí, Rin, cariño... onegai... además... aunque las cosas fueron precipitadas... ahora podremos hacerlo con calma...

-Sesshoumaru...

-Yo quiero tener otro hijo...

-Sesshoumaru, casi nunca estás para los dos que ya tienes y quieres otro?

-Oye! Eso... eso me dolió...

-Y no me equivoqué...

-Lo sé... vamos preciosa...

Rin suspiró.

-Bien... cuando pasen los 6 meses, consideraré volverme a embarazar...

-Te amo!!!

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza y la llenó de besos.

-Te amo! Te amo! Te amo!!

Rin lo acalló con un dedo sobre sus labios.

-Menos palabras y más besos...

-Como ordenes, preciosa...

**-Flashback.-**

Sesshoumaru llegó a la casa en la tarde, subió las escaleras y encontró a su esposa sentada en la cama con un papel en las manos y lágrimas en el rostro. A su lado, estaba dormida Dana, la pequeña no contaba con más de 6 meses.

-Preciosa...

-Sessh!

-Mi amor, qué pasó? Preciosa...

Sesshoumaru palideció.

-Fueron al médico hoy... qué pasó? Qué tiene mi hija?

-Cálmate...

-No me calmo! Qué te dijeron? Qué le pasó a mi hija?!

-Dana está bien...

-Y entonces? Mi amor...

Rin suspiró y lo vio fijo a los ojos.

-Estoy embarazada...

-Qué?!!

-Shhh!!!

-E-es que... p-pero... cómo? Bueno, sé cómo... pero... mi amor...

-El doctor me reprendió, me dijo que es muy peligroso... puedo perder a mi bebé!

-No, no, eso no!

-Sessh...

Sesshoumaru besó sus manos y la besó con ternura.

-Estás feliz?

-Estoy furioso, pero conmigo mismo... mi amor, tú... yo debí escucharte, usar los preservativos...

-Sesshoumaru, qué haremos?

-Todo lo necesario para que nuestro bebé nazca sano...

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla.

-No te preocupes, preciosa... todo va a salir bien...

Escucharon a la pequeña hacer unos ruiditos y vieron sorprendidos que se apoyó en sus manos y rodillas y luego se sentó. Al ver a su padre, la pequeña sonrió ampliamente dejando ver sus desdentadas encías.

-Hola, mi princesita!!! Dormiste bien?

Sesshoumaru la cargó y la llenó de besos. La pequeña reía a carcajadas.

….......................

El embarazo de Rin fue accidentado y lleno de emergencias. Pero aquellos meses de malas noches, duermevelas y tortura terminaron con el feliz nacimiento del pequeño Ryu.

**-Fin del Flashback.-**

Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas y la besó con ternura antes de entregarse al placer de dormir abrazado a su esposa luego de una noche de pasión.

…......................

Cumpliendo su promesa, Sesshoumaru relegó parte de su trabajo y así podía salir más temprano. Esa noche, Rin había organizado una cena invitando a sus cuñados y suegros.

Después de la cena, los pequeños corrían por el jardín mientras los adultos conversaban.

-Ryu, Dana, Sakura, Hiroshi y Anne! Vengan aquí ahora mismo!

Los pequeños se acercaron a Rin cabizbajos.

-Los ví, estaban en la calle! Ya es de noche, no pueden jugar en la calle a ninguna hora!

-Demo, mama... sólo...

-Nada! Si se les va la pelota, le dicen a un adulto, no van a buscarla ustedes!

-Gomen...

Rin los envió adentro y a lavarse las manos. Kagome e Inuyasha le aplaudieron.

-Cómo es que lo haces?

-Es más el miedo que otra cosa...

-Sí? Cómo está eso?

-Hay un imbécil dos cuadras más arriba que le regaló un auto deportivo al hijo, un completo irresponsable, pasa por las calles como endemoniado...

-Kami...

-Dímelo a mí...

….................................

Sesshoumaru llegó a la casa antes que Rin, los pequeños corrieron a su encuentro y se colgaron de su cinturón.

-Con calma...

-Papa!!!

Sesshoumaru se sentó en el sillón, ambos se subieron a cada lado y le pedían hacer cosas a la vez.

-Bueno, bueno! Papá es uno, así que se ponen de acuerdo...

-Yo quiero jugar...

-Y yo, papa...

-Bueno, vamos a jugar algo que podamos hacer todos...

-Hola!!

-Mama!!!

Dana corrió hacia ella, Rin la recibió con los brazos abiertos y un gran beso.

-Mi amorcito!

-Ma! Ma! Boku mo!

-Claro que sí, mi cielo! Besos para mis dos bebés!

Sesshoumaru la vio con los pequeños y se acercó sonriendo.

-No vas a saludar a tu marido?

-Claro que sí, mi amor...

-Ven aquí, preciosa...

Los pequeños los abucharon con el apasionado beso que compartieron. Al apartarse, los pequeños tenían las mejillas coloradas.

-Mama!

-Ryu...

La idea de salir se esfumó, los pequeños prefirieron meterse a la tina con Rin para luego cenar.

-No comprendo... éstos niños son raros...

-Cómo así, mi amor?

-Cómo es que les gusta tanto el agua? Segura que son míos?

-Sesshoumaru!!!

-Es que parecen más hijos de un delfín que míos!

Rin le tiró una toalla a la cara. Ryu brincaba sobre la cama completamente desnudo y empapado.

-Ryu, ven a secarte...

-Iie!

-Ryu, ven, onegai!

-Zoy un conejo!

El pequeño se acercó brincando hasta abrazar a Rin.

-Mama!

-Hm! Qué rico! Mi bebé huele tan rico!

-No zoy un bebé! Zoy gdande!

-Ah, sí?

-Zí!

-Pues los niños grandes se hacen su cena solos... tú puedes hacerte tu cena sólo?

-No...

-Además, no importa... niño grande o no... siempre vas a ser mi bebé!

Rin se lo comió a besos haciéndolo reír.

-Papa...

-Dime, princesa...

-De verdad no soy tu bebé?

-Sesshoumaru! Deja de meterles cosas en la cabeza!

-Lo siento!

-Papa...

-Claro que eres mi bebé, princesita...mía y de mamá...

-Y no soy delfín?

-No, cariño... además, de dónde más crees que sacarías esa sonrisa tan preciosa?

-Papa...

-Así es, princesa...

Dana lo abrazó con fuerza. Después de la cena, los pequeños les contaron su día en la escuela y se quedaron dormidos viendo una película.

-Cariño...

-Papa...

-Preciosa...

-Llévala, yo llevo a Ryu...

Rin la besó con ternura antes de que Sesshoumaru se la llevara, cargó a Ryu y lo llevó a su cuna.

-Ya es hora de que tengas tu camita, mi amor...

…......................................

Ryu veía fascinado que sacaban de su habitación las cosas de bebé y la convertían en un centro espacial. La cama era un cohete y el armario la luna, con el techo pintado de negro y estrellas formando constelaciones, mezclaba su fascinación por el espacio y la diversión de cazar estrellas fugaces con su padre.

-Papa!!!

-Te gusta?

-Zíii!!!

-Más te vale, me ha costado una fortuna.

-Sessh!

-Qué? Es verdad!

-Zoquete!

Rin guardó lo mejor para lo último. Al apagar las luces, encendió otras, y todas las estrellas brillaban. El pequeño se estremeció en los brazos de su padre.

-Papa!!! Mitte! Mitte!!!

-Sí, lo estoy viendo... Rin, esto es...

-Te gusta? Le hice un techo falso y cada estrella es un bombillo de una extensión de navidad...

-Kami, preciosa, es impresionante...

-Mama!! Adigato!!!

Rin sonrió y recibió al pequeño entre sus brazos, Ryu le daba besitos por todo el rostro. Sesshoumaru lo grabó con su celular. Esa noche, al momento de dormir, Sesshoumaru llevó a Ryu y Rin a Dana.

-Mama?

-Dime, mi amor...

-También vas a arreglar mi cuarto?

Rin sonrió y acarició sus mejillas.

-Seguro, mi amor... cómo lo quieres?

-Yo quiero que tenga cosas de bailarina...

-Bailarina, ah?

-Sí... y puedo bailar ahí y...

Dana guardó silencio y bajó la mirada.

-Qué pasa, cariño?

-Mama... te prometo que no voy a llorar...

-Dana... qué pasa?

-Tú quieres más a Ryu por que es niño?

Rin se quedó sin palabras ante la pregunta. Pensó que les daba todo por igual, pero al parecer no era así.

-Mi amor... Dana... yo...

-Mama...

Rin levantó su carita y la besó con ternura.

-No puedo querer a ninguno por encima del otro... los dos son mis bebés...

-Demo...

-Qué tal si mejor descansas, mi amor? Mañana hablaremos de tu habitación nueva...

-Hai...

Rin la besó con cariño y salió cuando estuvo dormida. Al entrar en su habitación, vio a Sesshoumaru sentado en la cama.

-Preciosa...

-Kami, Sessh! Estamos cometiendo un error!

-Rin...

-Tú no... yo...

-Qué pasa?

-Dana me preguntó si quiero más a Ryu porque es niño... yo... yo pensé que les estaba dando todo... que... todo era por igual... que... que...

Sesshoumaru la silenció con un beso.

-Dana sólo ve que le dedicas más tiempo a Ryu, porque es más pequeño...

-Pero... no! Sesshoumaru, les doy todo igual!

-Eso lo sabes tú... pero Dana no comprende...

….....................................

Sesshoumaru jugaba con los niños, Rin los veía desde un cómodo sillón, donde intentaba leer un libro. Cada vez que se metía de lleno, Ryu o Dana se le acercaban y le daban un beso. Ryu pateó la pelota y se salió del jardín.

-Ze fue!

-Ryu, no, yo la busco...

El pequeño caminó en dirección a la calle.

-Ryu, ven aquí!

-Demo, papa...

Sesshoumaru fue por el pequeño, aún no llegaba a la calle, de la nada apareció un auto deportivo, derrapando en el asfalto. Rin levantó la mirada y sólo vio a Sesshoumaru prácticamente volar por los aires.

-SESSHOUMARU!!!

Rin corrió hacia ellos, pero al llegar descubrió algo mucho más horroroso. Su hijo estaba debajo del auto.

-RYU!!!

Rin llamó a emergencias de inmediato, dos ambulancias llegaron al lugar, luego los bomberos, fue necesario que usaran una grúa para sacar al pequeño sin hacerle más daño. En la sala de emergencias, Sesshoumaru fue dado de alta luego de ponerle un yeso. Se había fracturado una pierna. Fue hasta donde Rin, quien lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Preciosa...

-Mi bebé! Sessh! Mi bebé!!!

-Todo va a estar bien, mi amor... todo va a estar bien...

Con Rin aferrada a su pecho, no la dejó voltear mientras los médicos luchaban por reanimar a su hijo, ella forcejeba, pero no podía soltarse. Al escuchar aquél pitido fijo, las fuerzas de Sesshoumaru cedieron, Rin intentó volar y llegar a su hijo.

-NOOO!!! MI BEBÉ!!! SUÉLTAME!!! MI BEBÉ!!! KAMI, NO!!!!

-Hora de la muerte... 6:15pm...

-NOOOO!!!! SUÉLTAME!!! MI BEBE!!!!

-RIN!

-NOOO!!!!

Rin se soltó y entró en la sala de emergencias, abrazó el pequeño cuerpo cubierto en sangre y tubos y cables.

-RYU!!! Ryu mi amor... RYU!!!!

-Señora...

-HAGAN ALGO!!!

-No hay nada más...

-HAGAN ALGO!!! POR FAVOR! HAGAN ALGO!!! MI BEBÉ!!!

Sesshoumaru entró en la habitación y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Mi bebé!!! Sessh!!! Mi bebé!!!

-Señores... su hijo tenía demasiadas lesiones y...

Tirando las muletas, Sesshoumaru abrazó a Rin con fuerza sintiendo que la perdía poco a poco.

-Lo sentimos mucho...

El doctor salió de allí sintiéndose derrotado. Aún en sus años de experiencia nunca había visto un hombre llorar como lo hacía Sesshoumaru.

…......................................

Lo más devastador para todos fue cuando Dana se acercó en el funeral y con lágrimas en los ojos le pidió a su hermano que se levantara.

-Nii-chan... no es divertido... despierta... Nii... Nii...

la pequeña vio a su madre aferrada a los brazos de su padre, corrió a ellos y se abrazó a sus piernas.

-No llores, mama... mama, no llores... papa...

Sesshoumaru la cargó y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Doushite? Papa... Doushite?

-Mi amor...

…...................................

Determinados a que nadie más tuviera que pasar por lo que ellos pasaron, entablaron una demanda en contra del conductor, el hijo de un renombrado político. El caso pasó a la luz pública y se convirtió en un gran escándalo.

-...Onegai, Kami... no quiero que mi mami llore más... llévame a mí y tráele de vuelta a mi hermanito...

Rin entró en la habitación al escuchar la plegaria de su pequeña.

-Dana...

-Mami...

Rin se sentó en la cama, y abrió los brazos.

-Ven aquí, mi amor...

La abrazó con fuerza y la llenó de besos.

-No le pidas a Kami esas cosas...

-Demo...

-Acaso no crees que no voy a estar triste sin tí?

-Mami...

-Perdóname, mi amor...

Rin la abrazó con fuerza. La pequeña la besó en la mejilla.

-Mami... qué hago? Para que no llores más?

-Mi amor... no sé cuándo voy a dejar de llorar... quizás sea cuando mi corazón encuentre paz... o no sé...

-Demo...

-Tú sólo sigue siendo la niña maravillosa que eres y...

-Ya no es igual...

-Dana...

-No me gusta jugar sola... yo quiero a mi nii-chan!

La pequeña se refugió en su pecho.

-Cálmate, mi amor...

-Mami...

-Tienes que pensar... que ahora... tu hermanito está con Kami... y pronto se va a convertir en tu ángel guardián...

-Hountou?

-Claro que sí, mi amor...

Rin la besó con ternura y salió de la habitación. Fue a la suya, donde Sesshoumaru descansaba con un pie montado en un sistema de polea.

-Cómo te sientes, mi amor?

-Harto de ésto... Cómo está Dana?

-Ya se durmió... necesitas algo?

-No... sí...

-Qué cosa?

-A mi esposa... aquí, conmigo...

Rin se acomodó a su lado, él la haló hacia su pecho, le llenó la cabeza de tiernos besitos.

-Te amo, Rin...

-Sessh...

-Te amo, preciosa...

Se besaron apasionadamente.

….............................

Nadie nunca pensó que unas preguntas no autorizadas a Dana serían las claves para ganar la demanda. No importaron los trucos ni artimañas del abogado para desmentir a la pequeña. Después de ver la entrevista en televisión, el juez pidió hablar con ella.

-Señora, puede acercarse con la niña?

-Sí...

-Ellos han preparado varias situaciones de lo sucedido. Dana, si ves algo parecido, crees que puedes decirlo?

-Sí!

Hicieron varios videos computarizados, en todos, sucedía lo que Sesshoumaru y Rin habían dicho, con un pequeño detalle. Ryu y Sesshoumaru estaban en la calle y no en la acera. Al terminar, el juez vio a la pequeña.

-Alguno de esos es lo que pasó?

-No...

-No? Qué tiene de diferente?

-Yo estaba aquí...

Dana señaló junto a un árbol.

-Y mi papá y Ryu estaban aquí arriba... mi papá lo iba a cargar...

Dana señaló la acera.

-La niña miente!

-Abogado!

-Acaso le va a creer a una mocosa?

-Qué tal si le creo al reporte de bomberos?

El conductor fue condenado a 15 años de prisión. El dinero de la indeminzación que recibieron, fue donado a una institución para niños leucémicos.

Llegaron a la casa pensando que era tiempo de cerrar aquél doloroso episodio. Un minuto después de entrar, con Dana abrazada a sus piernas, Rin se refugió en el pecho de su marido.

-Rin... si te quieres mudar...

-No... pero lo extraño...

-Yo también, preciosa...

Rin cargó a la pequeña y la llenó de besos.

-Te amo, mi amor...

-Mami...

-Dime...

La pequeña sólo la abrazó con fuerza.

…...............................................

**-1 año después.-**

Rin despertó escuchando movimientos y cajas. Al levantarse, vio a Sesshoumaru en la que fue la habitación de Ryu, metiendo todo en cajas.

-Qué haces?

-No puedo seguir con ésta habitación como un santuario...

-Sesshoumaru...

Sesshoumaru se irguió, le daba la espalda. Rin lo hizo darse vuelta, su rostro rojo empapado en lágrimas.

-Onegai, Rin, déjame seguir adelante...

-Mi amor...

-No puedo más... Rin... no lo aguanto más... no puedo seguir siendo el fuerte... era mi hijo también...

Rin movió la cabeza de lado a lado mientras acariciaba sus mejillas.

-Nunca quise que te restringieras, mi amor, claro que tienes que dejarlo salir... y... perdóname...

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza. Rin lo ayudó a empacar dejando afuera unas cuantas cosas. Al terminar, vieron a su alrededor las cajas y lo demás.

-Qué vamos a hacer con todo ésto?

-Lo llevaremos a un albergue...

Sesshoumaru tomó la mano de su esposa.

-Podrás controlar a Dana mientras lo suben al camión?

-Creo que lo mejor será que salga con ella...

Rin se fue a preparar para luego levantar a la pequeña. Dana solía pasarse a la habitación de Ryu y dormía en su cama.

Al momento de salir, la pequeña se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía y corrió a la habitación, Sesshoumaru estaba desarmando la cama, se abrazó a sus piernas pidiéndole que no lo hicera.

-Dana, mi amor...

-NO!!! No, papa, no!!! Déjalo!!!

-Dana, cariño, no puedo...

-Síii!!!

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza.

-Mi amor... yo sé que te hace falta tu hermanito... nosotros también lo extrañamos mucho... pero cariño, nos vamos a sentir mejor si todo esto puede usarlo alguien más...

-No! Papa! No!!! Déjalo!! No te lo lleves!

-Dana...

-Mama! Dile que no! Mama no lo dejes! Mama onegai!!!

-Dana, es parte de sanar...

-NOOO!!! Es mi nii-chan!!!

Rin la abrazó con fuerza.

-Mi amor...

-NOOO!!!!

-Dana, Ryu se fue hace mucho...

-Demo...

-Dana, cariño... no puedes aferrarte al pasado... Ryu está con Kami... y nostros que seguimos aquí, debemos seguir adelante...

-NO QUIERO!!!

-Mi amor...

-IIEEEE!!!!

Sesshoumaru llamó a la psicóloga que la había atendido buscando algún consejo, pero no pudo hablar con ella.

Un par de horas más tarde, la pequeña lloraba ronca, aferrada a Rin mientras Sesshoumaru sacaba todas las cosas y cargaba un camión. Al terminar, la besó con ternura.

-Ésto es por el bien de todos, princesa...

-Iie...

-Sí lo es... te amo...

Sesshoumaru se marchó, Dana se refugió en el pecho de Rin llorando nuevamente. Rin la abrazó con fuerza.

-Mama, yo quiero a mi nii-chan otra vez...

-No se puede, mi amor... no hay nada que nadie pueda hacer que lo traiga de vuelta...

-Demo...

-Él está con Kami, mi amor... y a nosotros nos falta mucho para volverlo a ver...

Para cuando Sesshoumaru volvió. Dana estaba dormida. La besó en la cabeza y salió de la habitación.

-Preciosa...

-Ya hablé con la doctora... me dijo que debimos hacerlo antes... Dana se aferró a las cosas de Ryu y ahora será más difícil para ella...

Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas, la besó con ternura.

-Lo siento, mi amor...

-Sessh...

-Soy un idiota...

…..............................

Rin apenas llegaba de la oficina, Sesshoumaru la recibió con un apasionado beso que la hizo olvidar todo lo demás.

-Hm! Mi amor!

-Vamos a salir esta noche... sólos, tú y yo...

-Y Dana?

-Con mi papá... qué dices?

-Seguro, mi amor... y... a dónde iremos?

-Ya verás... ponte algo que me vuelva loco...

Rin sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

Sesshoumaru la llevó a su restaurante favorito, preparó una noche de ensueños. Al volver a la casa, la desvistió entre besos y ardientes caricias.

-Hm! Mi amor!

-Te extraño, preciosa...

Rin se entregó a sus besos y caricias, tan o más ansiosa que él por una noche de amor. Sintiendo su cuerpo estremecerse y reventar de placer al sentirlo moverse en su interior, sus besos y caricias hasta alcanzar el punto máximo de su pasión.

-Sessh...

-RIN!!!

Descansaban abrazados, intentando regular sus respiraciones. Sesshoumaru se acomodó a su lado y la besó con ternura.

-Preciosa...

-Hm?

-He estado pensándolo un tiempo y... creo que...

-Qué pasa, mi amor?

-Qué piensas si lo volvemos a intentar?

-Qué cosa?

-Tener otro hijo...

-AH?!!!

-Rin, mi amor...

-Sesshoumaru, te estás volviendo loco?

-Escúchame, preciosa...

-Bien, te escucho...

-Yo... estaba esperando que Ryu cumpliera 3 años para pedírtelo... y después... todo se volvió... pero mi amor...

-Sesshoumaru, tener otro hijo no nos traerá de vuelta a Ryu...

-Eso lo sé... pero preciosa, debes aceptarlo... la alegría que trae nos ayudará...

-No, Sessh, no...

-Rin... yo sé que el dolor no se irá nunca... pero al menos...

-No lo sé, Sesshoumaru... tengo que pensarlo...

-Onegai, mi amor...

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla y se recostó de su pecho.

-Sessh... ya me lo habías pedido...

-Por la razón equivocada... quería que te embarazaras otra vez para que no me dejaras...

-Y ahora quieres llenar el vacío que dejó Ryu...

-No, Rin... realmente es porque quiero tener más hijos...

…........................

No volvieron a hablar de eso. Rin y Sesshoumaru sentían cierto alivio con el paso de los días. Dana volvía a ser una niña feliz y eso los alegraba.

Rin quería darle una sorpresa, Dana le había pedido una muñeca por su cumpleaños. Al llegar a la casa, la pequeña dibujaba en la sala.

-Dana...

-Mami!

-No me vas a saludar?

La pequeña rió y corrió hacia ella, la abrazó con fuerza.

-Hm! Qué rico! Abracitos de mi princesa!

-Mami...

-Te tengo una sorpresa...

-Qué?!

-Pero primero tienes que cerrar los ojos.

La pequeña los cerró con fuerza. Rin puso la muñeca frente a ella y le dijo que los abriera. Dana dio un grito y brincos de genuina felicidad, la abrazó con fuerza y cogió la muñeca.

-Mami!!!

-Te gusta?

-Sí!!!! Gracias! Mami!!!

Dana la abrazó y la llenó de besos.

-Mi princesita... te amo...

-Te amo, mami!

Para cuando Sesshoumaru llegó, Rin jugaba con la pequeña, se inclinó mientras se soltaba el nudo de la corbata y las besó.

-Mi amor, cómo estuvo tu día?

-Matador! Y tú, preciosa?

-Va mejorando a cada minuto...

-Papi! Papi! Mira!!! Mami me la regaló!!!

-Qué linda, princesita!

Sesshoumaru subió a la habitación. Rin besó a la pequeña en la cabeza.

-Voy con papá, te quedas aquí...

-Sí, mami...

Rin subió las escaleras. Sesshoumaru estaba sentado en la cama mientras se quitaba la camisa.

-Mi amor...

-Preciosa...

-Mi amor, estás cansado?

-Un poco, preciosa... pero me gustaría salir a cenar, qué piensas?

-Sería genial... mi amor, antes de eso...

Rin se sentó sobre sus piernas y lo besó apasionadamente.

-O... podemos olvidarnos de la cena y...

-Nop, tengo hambre...

-Bueno... y a qué se debe tan suculento beso?

-Ya no puedo besarte sólo porque sí?

-Claro que sí, preciosa... y son de esos, mejor...

Rin sólo rió.

-Bueno, sí tengo algo que decirte...

-Sí? Qué es?

Rin lo volvió a besar y le dijo al oído lo que él tanto anhelaba escuchar.

-Estoy embarazada...

-QUÉ?!!!

Sesshoumaru la hizo apartarse para verla a los ojos. Rin sólo asintió.

-Tú...

-Sí, mi amor...

-TE AMO!!!

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza, ambos reían, se acomodaron abrazados entre apasionados besos. Sesshoumaru se inclinó sobre su vientre y lo besó con ternura.

-Papi...

-Princesa!!! Ven aquí!!!

Sesshoumaru la abrazó y la besó con ternura.

-Mi amor, vamos a tener un bebé!!!

-Un bebé?

-Síii!!!

-Y dónde está? Ya llegó?

-Aquí! En la barriguita de mami!

-Se lo comió?

Rin y Sesshoumaru rieron a carcajadas. Abrazaron a su pequeña.

-No, mi amor... cómo me voy a comer un bebé? El bebé Kami lo deja aquí para que crezca y después va a nacer...

-Ah! Y es niña?

-No lo sabemos, cariño...

…................................

A medida que su vientre iba creciendo, Rin involucraba a la pequeña en cada etapa, sabía bien que los celos serían inevitables. Pero quería minimizarlos al máximo. Sesshoumaru llegó a la casa y encontró a la pequeña abrazada al vientre de Rin, escuchando al bebé.

-Preciosa...

-Papi! Shhh!!!

Sesshoumaru vio a Rin quien sólo le sonrió.

-Dana, mi amor... déjame saludar a papá...

-Demo...

-Te prometo que te dejaré sentirlo si se mueve...

Rin se puso de pie y rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, lo besó apasionadamente.

-Con besos así, no me importa el día que tenga...

Rin rió a carcajadas. Lo volvió a besar.

-Te extrañé, mi amor...

-Preciosa...

Sesshoumaru acarició su vientre y lo besó.

-Hola, chiquitín... papá ya llegó!

Rin rió a carcajadas mientras sentía al bebé moverse, Sesshoumaru tocó su vientre y llamó a Dana.

-Ven, princesita!

-Papa...

-Ven, rápido!

La pequeña sonrió y la besó en la panza.

-Se mueve, mami! Se mueve!

-Sí, mi amor!

-Hace blr-blr...

Rin y Sesshoumaru rieron a carcajadas.

-Mami...

-No te preocupes, mi amor...

-Qué le parece a mi hermosa esposa si la invito a cenar esta noche?

-Hm! Delicioso... mi amor...

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Luego de la cena, al volver a la casa, Sesshoumaru se dedicó a la pequeña, la llevó a su cama y la besó de buenas noches.

-Papi... cómo conociste a mi mami?

-Princesa, te sabes esa historia de memoria...

-Onegai, papi... y que no se te olvide la parte de la brisa...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó en la cabeza.

-Cuando conocí a tu mamá, iba caminando por la calle, lucía hermosa... era invierno y como hacía mucho frío, llevaba un abrigo de piel y una blusa con cuello de tortuga... no podía dejar de verla... la seguí y la ví entrar a dónde trabajaba...

-Y entonces ella te sonrió...

Sesshoumaru la apretó entre sus brazos.

-Quién hace la historia? Tú o yo?

La pequeña rió.

-Cuando entré, quedé como un perfecto tonto... las manos me sudaban y hablaba y no se entendía lo que decía... ella me sonrió y me brindó un té...

-Y tú le pediste que se casara contigo...

-Oye!

Sesshoumaru le hizo cosquillas, la pequeña reía a carcajadas.

**-Flashback.-**

Rin trabajaba en un bufete de abogados como la asistente de uno de los socios. Estaba estudiando derecho y su sueño era formar parte de aquél equipo.

Mientras organizaba unos papeles, un hombre alto, rubio y fornido entró en su oficina. Hablaba incoherencias y aunque no fue su intención, ocultó las ganas de reír tras una cálida sonrisa.

-Puedo ayudarle en algo?

-Sesshoumaru-soy-hola-Ka...

-Necesitas calmarte, deseas algo de tomar? Agua, jugo, té?

-Té...

-Bien...

Rin le sirvió una taza de té.

-Soy Rin Juujin, en qué puedo ayudarte?

-Cásate conmigo!

Rin sólo estalló en carcajadas.

-Estás loco!

-Jamás he estado más cuerdo en toda mi vida...

-Y si en realidad soy una psicópata?

-Seré el picadillo más feliz del mundo...

Rin volvió a reír.

Durante semanas la propuesta fue la misma y la respuesta un no acompañado de una sonrisa. Finalmente, Sesshoumaru se armó de valor y la invitó a salir.

-Ves? Algo más coherente...

-Entonces aceptas?

-Sí... mañana a las 7 te parece bien?

-Perfecto... iré por tí... a... dónde vives?

Rin rió nuevamente y le dio una tarjeta de presentación con su dirección atrás.

…...............................

Sesshoumaru llegó al apartamento de Rin, llevaba un sencillo ramo de flores en las manos, cuando Rin abrió la puerta, se quedó boquiabierto.

-Qué te pasó?

-Un motociclista perdió el control...

Rin tenía el rostro lleno de moretes y raspones, así como una pierna enyesada.

-Lo siento, iba a llamarte pero...

-No te preocupes... estás bien? Digo...

-Sí, sí... es sólo que...

Rin suspiró.

-De verdad lo siento...

-Oye... no te preocupes... qué tal si te invito un helado?

Rin le sonrió preguntándole si nunca se daba por vencido.

-No... dime tu sabor preferido... iré a buscar helado y una película...

-Chocolate...

-Bien... vuelvo dentro de poco...

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla y volvió a salir. Rin vio las flores entre sus manos y sonrió mientras aspiraba su aroma.

-Parezco un garabato y aún quiere pasar tiempo conmigo... tal vez valga la pena...

Sesshoumaru volvió con un tarro de helado y varias películas. Hablaron durante casi toda la noche.

….............................

Mientras Rin estuvo convalesciente, Sesshoumaru la fue a visitar casi todos los días y aquellos en los que su trabajo no se lo permitía, le enviaba flores.

-Vaya! Flores!

-Kagome...

-Anda, no seas así! Dime quién es?

-Es muy lindo...

-Lindo? No te gusta?

-Sí! Pero me refiero a que... sus gestos...

-Ah! Y cómo se llama?

-Kazami... Sesshoumaru...

-Qué?!!!

-Lo conoces?

-Claro que sí! Es el hermano de Inuyasha!

-Háblame de él!

-Pues me sorprende que digas que es dulce... Sesshoumaru es muy serio y reservado... incluso con las novias que le he conocido, es como un iceberg...

-Es mujeriego?

-Al menos sé que sólo sale con una a la vez... pero como que se cansa rápido... no sé, quizás no tengan lo que él busque...

Rin decidió guardar como un secreto el dato de la proposición al momento de conocerla.

-A mí me parece bueno...

-No te digo lo contrario... su familia es muy buena, su padre es un amor!

-Me imagino, me habla mucho de él...

-Y... cuándo te quitan el yeso?

-Mañana se cumplen los 21 días... me harán una radiografía a ver si ya sanó...

-Ah... y has salido con él?

-De salir, salir, no... pero viene a visitarme mucho...

-Viene a tu casa?

-Es que el día del accidente, iba a salir con él en una cita...

-Vaya...

….......................

Después de que le quitaran el yeso a Rin, Sesshoumaru la invitó a salir en una cita formal. Aquella noche la llevó a un exclusivo restaurante y al terminar, fueron a bailar. Al llevarla de vuelta al apartamento, estaba en plan de algo más, pero Rin lo detuvo en seco.

-Pasa algo, preciosa?

-No pasa nada... fue una noche maravillosa, muchas gracias por todo...

-Un placer, preciosa...

Rin le sonrió.

-Sabes? Hay una exhibición de arte mañana... un amigo presenta sus últimas obras... te gustaría acompañarme?

-Seguro!

-Grandioso! Vengo por tí a las 5...

-Bien...

Se despidieron con un apasionado beso. Sesshoumaru pasó toda la noche pensando en ella...

**-Fin del Flashback.-**

Sesshoumaru vio a la pequeña dormida entre sus brazos, la besó con ternura y se levantó con cuidado. En su habitación, sonrió al verla acariciándose el vientre mientras veía un programa de televisión.

-Preciosa...

-Mi amor, Dana...

-Ya se durmió... me pidió que le contara otra vez, cómo te conocí...

Rin sonrió.

-Eras un tonto adorable...

Sesshoumaru se acomodó a su lado, acariciando su vientre, la besó con ternura.

-Cómo se porta?

-Bien... un poco inquieto...

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Sabes algo, preciosa? Me gustaría que fuese niño...

-Sí?

-Pero a veces... preciosa, siento tanto miedo de que se parezca a Ryu...

-Sessh...

-Mi hijo...

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza, Rin no dijo una palabra más, por más que pasara el tiempo, aquella herida no sanaba. Sintió su hombro mojado y no hizo más que abrazarlo con fuerza, recordándole que no estaba solo.

Lo que más la atormentaba era que aunque reconocía sentir aquél vacío, Sesshoumaru no había vuelto a ser el mismo. Ni siquiera la noticia de su embarazo había eliminado la tristeza de sus ojos. Y aquél brillo que se hizo presente al momento de conocer a su hijo, había desaparecido y Rin se temía que fuese para siempre. A pesar de su trabajo, a pesar de su carácter, el punto débil de Sesshoumaru eran sus hijos.

….........................

Rin estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno. Hizo una pausa sintiendo al pequeño moverse y a la vez sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, se sintió débil y apoyada de la meseta, se aferró del fregadero para no dejarse caer.

-No, ahora no... Kami, ayúdame... no es lo que mi familia necesita ahora...

Por más que intentó mantenerse en pie, fue perdiendo las fuerzas, se sentó en el piso y terminó de perder la conciencia.

-Rin, no encuentro mi corbata... Rin!!!

Despertó en una camilla de emergencias, el doctor intentaba hacerla reaccionar, con una mascarilla de oxígeno en su rostro.

-Qué pasó?

-Preciosa!!!

-Sesshoumaru...

Sesshoumaru besó su mano y la besó en la cabeza.

-Mi amor... cómo te sientes?

-Mareada...

-Señora Kazami, usted tiene unos niveles de presión arterial alarmantes...

-Tomo... hidralazina...

-Qué?!

-Se la tomo hoy?

-Sí, pero olvidé tomarla anoche...

El doctor los dejó solos. Rin vio a Sesshoumaru y él sólo levantó las manos.

-Sessh...

-Sólo...

-Sesshoumaru...

-Cállate...

-Te lo iba a decir...

-YA ES UN POCO TARDE!!!

El doctor volvió al cubículo, Sesshoumaru se calmó y levantó las manos.

-Sabes algo? Haz lo que te dé la maldita gana! Pero si algo le pasa a mi hijo...

-Señor, salga de aquí, por favor...

-Ya me iba de todos modos...

Sesshoumaru condujo en círculos por horas. Cuando finalmente se calmó, volvió a la emergencia. El doctor no lo dejaba pasar.

-Quítate del medio!

-No puede pasar! Si la altera pone en peligro su vida!

Rin se levantó y salió del cubículo.

-Doctor... déjelo...

-Señora...

-No hace más que gritar... déjelo...

El doctor se quitó del medio, Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza.

-Eres una idiota! Por qué no me dijiste la verdad?

-Sesshoumaru, apenas hacen dos días que me lo dijeron...

-Aún así! Rin, por Kami, habíamos superado esto!

-Lo siento...

Sesshoumaru la besó en la frente.

-Estás bien? El bebé está bien?

-Sí... estamos bien...

-Kami, preciosa, temí lo peor...

Al momento de marcharse, el doctor le dio algunas pautas a Rin. Sesshoumaru le extendió la mano.

-Gracias por todo... y discúlpeme por lo de antes...

-No hay problema... tengan cuidado...

-Gracias...

Al volver a la casa, Dana corrió hacia su madre, Sesshoumaru la llevó a la habitación y se quedó a su lado, la pequeña se abrazó a su vientre.

-Mama, tengo miedo...

-No lo tengas, mi amor...

-Demo, hoy tú...

-Cariño... yo estoy bien y el bebé está bien...

Dana la abrazó con fuerza. Una vez dormida, Sesshoumaru la llevó a su cama. Al volver a la habitación, ayudó a Rin a acomodarse mejor.

-Rin... yo... lo siento... me porté como un perfecto imbécil...

-No te lo dije porque tenía miedo...

-Rin...

-Tengo miedo... tengo miedo a que no lo soportes, Sesshoumaru...

-El sólo contemplar la idea me da... pero tenías que decírmelo, Rin...

-Cuándo? Sólo dime cuándo, Sesshoumaru... Cuando te encontré viendo las fotos de Ryu con los ojos rojos? O anoche cuando lloraste al recordarlo?

-Era mi hijo!

-Y mío también! Pero dime si eres masoquista! De verdad preferías que pusiera el dedo en la llaga?

Sesshoumaru desvió la mirada.

-Somos un matrimonio, Rin... se supone que...

Dejando salir el aire, se acomodó a su lado y la besó en la mejilla.

-Te amo, preciosa... y me preocupo, es todo...

-Yo también te amo, mi amor... y sé que estás preocupado, y lo entiendo...

Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos abrazándola con fuerza.

-Me temo que fue demasiado rápido... intenté avanzar demasiado rápido... queriendo sacarme de la cabeza todo lo demás...

-Sessh...

-Algunas mañanas es como si lo escuchara llamarme a gritos... y me levanto pensando que encontraré a mi hijo en su cuna y entonces la realidad me golpea como un balde de agua fría...

-No eres el único, Sesshoumaru... pero recuerda que estamos juntos en esto...

…................................

Inutaisho entró en la oficina de su hijo mientras éste recogía lo más importante.

-Qué haces?

-Voy a trabajar desde la casa...

-Hijo, te necesito aquí...

-Tienes dos opciones, papá... o trabajo desde la casa o no trabajo.

-Qué diablos te pasa ahora?

Sesshoumaru tomó asiento.

-Rin no está bien...

-Qué le pasa? Hijo...

-Se pone ésta máscara donde oculta todo, nos engaña a todos, incluyéndome... siempre tiene una respuesta, siempre evadiendo verme a los ojos...

-Hijo...

-Está haciendo hipertensión del embarazo... y ésta vez, no le baja con los medicamentos... el doctor la mandó a hacer reposo absoluto... en un mes le comienzan el tratamiento para madurar los pulmones del bebé... y un mes después le harán la cesárea...

Inutaisho puso una mano sobre su hombro.

-Hijo...

-No sé qué hacer, papá! Si algo le pasa a Rin o al bebé... no sé qué hacer!

-En éstos momentos no hay nada que se pueda hacer... estar con ella y mantenerla calmada...

-Pensé que la pesadilla de Ryu no se iba a repetir, pero qué equivocado estaba! Y después de todo...

Inutaisho le dio una palmada en el hombro. No tenía palabras ni métodos para brindarle consuelo a su hijo.

-Sesshoumaru... la muerte de Ryu nos dejó un vacío a todos... imposible de llenar... pero la vida sigue para los demás... debes dar un paso adelante, hijo...

-No sé como!

Inutaisho cerró los ojos.

-Ningún padre está preparado para enterrar un hijo... El temor de todos es precisamente que llegue ese día... créeme, hijo... ningún padre ni abuelo está preparado para ello... pero nos tocó vivirlo...

Durante los próximos días, Rin lo vio cambiar completamente, dedicado en cuerpo y alma a su pequeña y a cuidar de ella. Veía a Dana feliz jugar con su padre en el jardín. Se acercaron a ella, Dana le dio besitos en el vientre y pegó su oído.

-Dana, mi amor... te gustaría salir?

-Síii!!!!

-Rin...

-Quiero caminar un poco... vamos a comer helado...

La pequeña chilló feliz y la abrazó dando brinquitos. Ambos rieron al verla llamar a la mucama a gritos para que la bañara diciéndole emocionada que iba a salir con su mamá. Una vez que subieron las escaleras, Sesshoumaru se centró en Rin.

-Vas a estar bien?

-Sí, caminar me hace bien...

-Bueno... vamos a prepararte...

Sesshoumaru la ayudó a subir las escaleras. Una vez listos, salieron. Había una heladería a 3 cuadras de la casa. Iban con la pequeña entre ellos, sujeta de cada mano.

-Papa!!! Mitte!!! Perritos!!!

Había un joven en la acera con tres cachorros en una caja. Dana se soltó de su agarre y corrió hacia la caja, antes de que pudiera detenerla, tenía uno en brazos que le lamía la mejilla. Dana reía por las cosquillas.

-Dana...

-Papa, podemos tener un perrito?

Sesshoumaru vio a Rin quien asintió sonriendo. Vieron al joven.

-Están en venta?

-Sí...

-Qué raza son?

-Mastin inglés...

-Mastin?!!!

-Sesshoumaru...

-Rin, ese perro es enorme!!!

-No tienes que gritar...

La pequeña había dejado de reír, veía a su padre con el cachorro en las manos.

-Papi...

-Dana, mi amor... ese es un perro que necesita mucho espacio para crecer... nosotros no lo tenemos...

-Demo... el jardín es grande papi...

-Necesita más que nuestro jardín...

La pequeña bajó la mirada y dejó al cachorro en la caja, éste su puso en dos patas gimiendo.

-Vaya! Nunca lo había visto hacer eso...

-Porqué los vendes?

-Tengo una hembra... pero dónde cree que voy a criar 12 cachorros de Mastin? Están vacunados y tienen su exámen de DNA probando que son cachorros sanos.

Sin más siguieron su camino hacia la heladería. Rin le dio un codazo a Sesshoumaru para que intentara animar a la pequeña nuevamente.

-Qué?

-Mírala! Se enamoró de ese perro...

-Ni siquiera habíamos discutido tener un perro...

-Por mí no hay problemas, me gustan los animales.

-Rin... ése perro es enorme!

Sesshoumaru se conectó al internet desde su celular y buscó información del perro.

-Pero mira lo que dice... son dóciles y buenos con los niños...

-Eran los perros de los gladiadores! Cómo me vas a decir que son dóciles?

-Pues aquí dice que hace años que perdieron la agresividad...

Sesshoumaru vio hacia el área de juegos. Dana estaba en la parte más alta de la torre, sentada viendo hacia la calle.

-Rin...

-Sesshoumaru, a tí no te gustan los perros, verdad?

-Sí me gustan, Rin, pero es un animal de 80cms en sus cuatro patas!

-Pues todo lo que leo aquí me dice que es una masa de ternura.

-Es una mole! Es... es el Goliat de los perros!

Rin rió a carcajadas.

-Eres un exagerado... además, dice que el Mastin es leal y protector...

-No vas a darte por vencida...

-Mírala, Sesshoumaru, sólo mira a tu hija...

-Es que no la viste bien, el perro es un cachorro y ya pesa como 3 kilos...

Cuando llamaron a la pequeña a comer helado, ella obedeció de inmediato, Sesshoumaru la cargó y la besó con ternura.

-Princesita, te voy a comprar otro perro si es lo que quieres...

-No, papi...

-Dana...

En el camino de vuelta, Dana se adelantó un poco para poder jugar con el cachorro mientras la alcanzaban. Al verla, se salió de la caja y se paró en dos patas recostada de ella. Dana reía y lo acariciaba.

-Qué lindo!

Rin detuvo a Sesshoumaru aún a distancia.

-La estás viendo?

-Rin...

-Ella no va a insistir, la conoces bien...

-Lo sé... le ofrecí otro perro y me dijo que no lo quiere...

-Vamos, mi amor... eso la hará feliz...

-No Rin... cualquier cosa menos esa mole...

-No seas terco!

-Yo no voy a comprarlo.

Rin le dio un pellizco.

-Pues yo sí!

-Y me puedes decir con qué?

Rin sintió un frío recorrer sus espalda al recordar que no tenía efectivo encima. Lo vio con los ojos entrecerrados y fue con la pequeña.

-Dana...

-Mira, mami, le gusta...

Dana le acariciaba la panza y el cachorro movía una pata. Rin sonrió.

-Sabe, señora? Tengo otras razas... estoy comenzando mi propia tienda de mascotas...

-Eso es genial, dónde puedo contactarte?

-Aquí...

El muchacho señaló la casa detrás de él.

-Éste es el local...

-Está bien... gracias... despídete de tu amigo, cariño...

La pequeña asintió y acarició al cachorro en la cabeza.

-Puedo venir a verlo? Hasta que se lo lleven?

-Claro que sí, pequeña...

-Gracias...

-A su orden...

Mientras se alejaban, la pequeña veía hacia atrás entristecida. Al momento de dormir, Rin la acomodó en su cama.

-Mami...

-Dime, cariño...

-A papi no le gustan los perros?

-Sí, mi amor... pero él piensa que ese es muy grande...

La pequeña suspiró.

-Dile que no quiero otro...

-Dana, mi amor...

-Podemos ir a verlo mañana?

-Te lo prometo...

Dana sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Te quiero, mami...

-Te amo, Dana...

Rin salió de la habitación acariciándose el vientre, se metió a la ducha, al salir, Sesshoumaru la abrazó besando su vientre.

-Eres un torpe.

-Rin!

-Es que acaso no la viste? No quiero volver a verla así por tu culpa!

-Rin, estás loca? Dime si estás loca...

-Tonto...

-Rin, ese perro crece a pesar 190 libras y medir 80cms!

-Y qué? Te memorizaste un libro o qué?

-Puede tener cualquier otro animal que no sea del tamaño de un oso!

-Eres un exagerado y te mandó a decir que no quiere otro!

-Te apuesto a que si mañana llego con otro se olvida de ese perro.

-No te atrevas!

-Y ahora?

-Tu hija no quiere otra raza, ni siquiera quiere otro perro de la misma raza, se encariñó con ese perro en específico! Es tan difícil para ti entender eso? Formaron un lazo al momento en que se tocaron...

-Pues que lo olvide. Yo no voy a comprar una mole como esa!

-Ay! Kami te ayude a ver la luz! Bobo!

-Deja de insultarme!

-No te preocupes... se me acabaron los calificativos para el déficit de IQ!

Durante toda la noche, cada vez que Sesshoumaru intentaba tocarla, Rin le aventaba la mano de vuelta.

A la mañana siguiente, Dana lo esperaba lista para ir al colegio. Luego de despedirse de Rin, se marcharon. Rin fue hasta la veterinaria y afortunadamente, el cachorro seguía allí, estaba tirado en una esquina de su corral y aunque habían varias personas, sólo se animó al ver a Rin, se acercó moviendo la cola y la olfateó, al parecer que no encontró lo que buscaba, puso la cabeza de medio lado. Rin sonrió sorprendida y comprendiendo que buscaba a Dana.

-Hola, precioso!

-Buenos días, señora...

-Hola... vengo por el cachorro...

-Eso es maravilloso! Se encariñó tanto con su hija ayer...

-Sí, y ella con él...

El muchacho lo mandó a bañar mientras hacían el papeleo.

-Aquí tiene su tarjeta de vacunas. Tiene 2 meses, le tocan las próximas en un mes... tiene su prueba de DNA y su certificado de nacimiento...

-Vaya! No recuerdo nada de ésto de mi perro anterior...

-Tenía pedigree?

Rin rió.

-Qué va! Era un perrito mestizo...

-Bueno... cuando sea adulto, puede contactarme y le buscamos novia... por ser macho, a usted le toca uno de los cachorros o las ganancias de su venta.

-Qué bien! Es cuna y burdel!

El muchacho rió a carcajadas.

-Están entrenados, no hacen nada adentro, está acostumbrado a salir 3 veces al día.

-Está bien...

-Desea algo más...

-Hmm... una cama, platos, comida, juguetes, un cepillo para el pelo... olvido algo?

El muchacho sonrió.

-Por el momento nada más... si me da su dirección, podemos llevarlo más tarde con todo lo demás...

-Genial...

Rin pagó por el can y se marchó dándole órdenes específicas de que si veía a su marido, no le dijera una palabra.

…....................................

Como si Rin pudiera ver el futuro. Al medio día, cuando Sesshoumaru fue por la pequeña al colegio, la vio suspirar sentada en el asiento trasero.

-Qué pasa, mi princesita?

-Nada...

-Ese nada me suena muy triste...

-Ii...

Sesshoumaru condujo hacia la veterinaria. Dana corrió buscando al cachorro, pero ya no estaba. Le preguntó a una muchacha que trabajaba allí.

-Y el perrito? El amarillo...

-Lo siento, pequeña, se lo llevaron esta mañana...

La pequeña suspiró y volvió hacia su padre.

-Espera... Dana, puedes elegir otro...

-No quiero...

Sesshoumaru sintió un peso en el pecho al ver su carita llena de desilusión. La llevó a la casa, donde buscó a Rin y la abrazó besándola en la panza.

-Mami!

-Mi amor! Cómo te fue hoy?

-Bien...

-Y esa carita?

-Fuimos a ver al perrito y ya no estaba...

-Mi amor...

Dana la abrazó con fuerza.

-Pero yo te tengo una sorpresa aquí... qué tal si te lavas las manos y después de comer te la doy?

-Hai...

La pequeña obedeció a su madre. Sesshoumaru se acercó a Rin.

-Kami, preciosa... me siento como un idiota...

Rin se acercó sonriendo.

-Te lo mereces...

Después de comer, Rin les sirvió postre. La pequeña comió feliz al ver que era su favorito.

-Arigatou, mama!!

Rin sonrió mientras la pequeña la abrazaba y la llenaba de besos.

-Ya estás mejor?

-Sí! Gracias, mami! Me gustó mucho!

Sesshoumaru sonrió al ver a la pequeña tan feliz.

-Y ahora... tu sorpresa...

-Ah?

-Y no era el dulce?

-Nop... vamos, mi amor...

Al ver al cachorro la reacción de Dana con la muñeca era algo mínimo comparado con ésta vez. El cachorro corrió hacia ella con un gran moño rojo en el cuello y Dana lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Mami!!! Gracias!!!

Dana la abrazó con fuerza dando brinquitos, Rin se bajó a su altura sonriendo.

-Cómo lo vas a llamar?

-Hm... Es fuerte... Goliat!

-Eeh!!!

Rin rió y aceptó el nombre.

-Bien, entonces vamos a poner las reglas. Tienes que lavarte las manos después de jugar o tocar a Goliat y tienes que limpiar lo que haga. Es un cachorro y hay que enseñarle.

-Hai, mami!

Vieron a la pequeña correr divertida por todo el jardín jugando con el cachorro, cuando cayó al pasto, Goliat le lamió las mejillas provocándole ataques de risa.

-Y bien?

-Qué?

-Espero tus disculpas...

Sesshoumaru suspiró.

-Está bien, me equivoqué...

Rin lo abrazó.

-Y...

-Y Dana se ve en verdad muy feliz...

Acariciaba su cuello, jugando con los pelillos en la nuca.

-Y...

-Y te amo...

-Ves cómo las cosas se arreglan? Yo también te amo, mi amor...

Rin lo besó apasionadamente. Se separaron al escuchar las risas de Dana, Sesshoumaru acarició su vientre. Se sentaron a ver a la pequeña divertirse, aún así, Sesshoumaru guardaba sus reservas en cuanto al perro cuando creciera, pero eso sería para otro momento.

…............................

Afortunadamente el embarazo de Rin marchó a la perfección y le hicieron la cesárea como lo planeado antes de que hiciera una crisis hipertensiva.

Sesshoumaru entró en la habitación con Dana de la mano. Rin sonrió al verlos y abrió los brazos.

-Mi amor!

-Mami! Y el bebé?

-Lo traen dentro de poco...

-Preciosa...

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Cómo te sientes?

-Bien...

La enfermera entró con el pequeño en la cunita. Rin sonrió y abrió los brazos.

-Oh, Kami... es...

-Felicidades... es un bebé precioso...

-Y calvo!

-Sessh!

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó con ternura. La enfermera se marchó y Rin se acomodó mejor para darle el pecho.

-Kami, es precioso...

-Es niña, mami?

-No, mi amor... es un niño...

Sesshoumaru la subió a la cama, la pequeña lo contempló mamar y sonrió.

-Mira, se parece a papi!

-Sí, mi amor... y parece que va a ser rubio como tu papi...

-No... es que le gusta tu pecho...

Rin y Sesshoumaru rieron a carcajadas. La pequeña se quedó en silencio hasta que Sesshoumaru la abrazó.

-Eres una enanita indiscreta...

-Papi...

-Te amo, princesa...

-Cómo se llama mi hermanito?

-Hmm... qué tal...

-Satoshi...

Sesshoumaru vio a Rin y ella sintió que aquella mirada la abrumaría, sus ojos brillaron como centellas y se acercó a ella.

-Preciosa...

-Mi amor...

-De verdad quieres que se llame Satoshi?

-Estoy segura...

Sesshoumaru apenas pudo controlar la emoción y la besó apasionadamente cuidando de no hacerle daño al pequeño. Al separarse, lo besó en la cabeza.

-Satoshi...

Una vez el pequeño terminó de comer. Sesshoumaru lo cargó para acunarlo. Dana se acomodó entre los brazos abiertos de Rin.

-Mami... porqué papi se puso así?

Rin sonrió acariciando sus mejillas.

-Era el nombre del abuelo de tu papi... fue un gran historiador... y tu papi lo quería mucho...

-Como yo quiero a mi abuelito?

-Sí, mi amor...

….........................................

La risa de los pequeños inunda el lugar, corrían por todo el jardín con el tierno gigante Goliat. Satoshi se le subió al lomo y se sujetó a sus orejas.

-Adde!!!

-SATOSHI!!!

El pequeño se estremeció al escuchar a su madre.

-Mama...

-Baja de inmediato!

El pequeño se bajó y fue hacia su madre quien dejó a la preciosa bebita que llevaba en brazos en una cunita.

-Qué te dije de subirte en Goliat?

-Demo...

-No es un caballo.

-E gudza...

-No, no le gusta! Te gustaría que te halaran de las orejas?

-Iie...

El pequeño se acercó a Goliat con lágrimas en los ojos. Acarició su enorme hocico.

-Gomen...

Rin no sintió más que ternura al ver al perro descansar su cabeza en su hombro y el pequeño abrazarlo.

Olvidado aquello, volvieron a jugar, la pequeña protestó por comida y Rin se disponía a alimentarla cuando Sesshoumaru llegó.

-Hola, preciosa...

-Sessh, mi amor...

-Princesa!

La pequeña sonrió al verlo. Rin lo dejó cargarla.

-Cómo está mi princesita?

La pequeña rió e intentaba tocar su rostro.

-Preciosa... Naru...

-Papi!!!

-Pa!

Dana y Satoshi corrieron hacia él. Sesshoumaru los recibió con los brazos abiertos y una lluvia de besos. Era noche de películas. Cansados de la tarde con el perro, los pequeños se durmieron recostados del pecho de su padre. Naru con la tajada mayor, en el mismo centro. Rin los vio y sonrió.

-Te ayudo?

-Déjalos...

-Goliat, quieres salir?

El perro resopló y volvió a acomodar la cabeza entre sus patas, echado junto al sillón.

-Hm! Podremos divertirnos...

-Eso piensas?

-Mi amor, cuando ni Goliat quiere levantarse...

Sesshoumaru sonrió recordándole que el resultado de la última vez que eso pasó, dormía sobre su pecho. Rin rió calladamente y lo besó con ternura.

-Te amo, Sessh...

-Y yo a tí, preciosa...

Sesshoumaru vio a su familia y sonrió, cerrando los ojos pensó en Ryu y aunque le dolía, sentía un equilibrio entre aquella tristeza y la alegría que ahora inundaba cada segundo de su vida.

**-Flashback.-**

-Papa!!!

El pequeño Ryu daba sus primeros pasos hacia su padre.

-Ryu! Ven!

Ryu se soltó de su agarre y rió juntando sus manitas, mostrando sus cuatro escasos dientes.

-Papa!

Sesshoumaru estaba sentado en el piso, ansioso por verlo dar sus primeros pasos. El pequeño dio el primero tambaleante y levantó la mirada sonriendo.

-Sí! Ven! Ryu, ven con papá!

El pequeño llegó hacia él, quien lo recibió con los brazos abiertos.

-Rin!! Rin!!! Ryu caminó sólo!!!

Lo alzaba y lanzaba al aire, el pequeño disfrutaba un mundo.

-Sesshoumaru! No le hagas eso!

-Caminó!!

-En serio?

-Síi!!!

Rin sonrió y lo llenó de besos.

-Aw! Quiero verlo! Ponlo a caminar otra vez...

-Lo tengo todo en video...

Rin lo besó en la mejilla.

**-Fin del Flashback.-**

Llevaron a los pequeños a dormir, Goliat subió tras ellos y se acomodó junto a la cama de Dana. Rin la besó con ternura.

-Cuídala, Goliat...

El perro sólo movió la cola. Se reunieron en el pasillo y entraron a su habitación.

-Preciosa...

-Hm! Mi amor! Hace tanto que no te tengo para mí solita!

Sesshoumaru sonrió pensando lo mismo. Rin lo hizo sentarse en la cama y se quitó la yukata lentamente mostrando aquél diminuto conjunto sexy, vio sus ojos brillar y fijarse en su pecho. Rió y con un dedo lo hizo subir la mirada.

-Estoy aquí arriba, mi amor...

-Eres como un suculento manjar... no me cansaré de probarlo...

Rin volvió a reír. Sus manos se deslizaron por sus caderas asiendo de los finos tirantes. Esuchó la tela ceder y rompió el beso.

-Kami, Sesshoumaru...

-Nada te va a quedar mejor que tu piel...

Rin rió a carcajadas, pero aquella quedó en el olvido cuando sus labios se encontraron con la piel de su pecho, sintiendo sus pezones responder y aquellas deliciosas marejadas de placer que recorrían su cuerpo.

-Hm! Mi amor!

Entre caricias, se deshizo de su ropa y lo acariciaba en toda su longitud, logró separarlo sin desearlo y haciéndolo quedar acostado, se acomodó sobre su abdomen. Él acarició desde su pecho a sus caderas y sonrió.

-Quién diría que diste a luz 4 veces?

-Sessh!

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Me encantas, preciosa...

Con una sonrisa maliciosa se deslizó y lo comenzó a acariciar antes de besarlo. Al contacto con sus labios lo escuchó dejar salir todo el aire y sus manos acariciar su cabeza.

-Oh! Preciosa! Eres grandiosa!!!

Sonrió al verla acomodarse para que él también le brindara placer. Sus besos eran tan apasionados que la hacían olvidar lo que hacía y apretarlo con fuerza haciéndolo desearla cada vez más. Determinado a llevarla al clímax, deseoso por verla en aquél estado, deslizó sus dedos en su interior haciéndola ahogar un grito con él en su boca, casi al unísono perdieron la cordura entregándose al más sublime de los placeres.

Rin aún no se recuperaba y volvía a sentir sus besos en su pecho, haciéndola gemir y estremecerse. Sintió sus dedos acariciarla y lo vio saborearlos.

-Deliciosa...

-Se-e--

La penetró en su totalidad, comenzó moverse suavemente pero haciéndola sentirlo en lugares que ni ella reconocía y luego con fuerza, provocando que se perdiera en una nube de puro placer.

El cielo se teñía de anaranjado cuando sus cuerpos quedaron exhaustos, uno junto al otro, cubiertos por una cristalina capa de sudor. Acomodada sobre su pecho escuchó su corazón acelerado calmarse y sintió sus fuertes brazos rodearla.

…...........................

Apenas había pasado un par de horas,despertaron a la vez y sonrieron antes de compartir un tierno beso.

-Buenos días...

-Buenos días, preciosa...

-Hm! Mi amor... anoche fue...

-Shhh... pienso igual...

Cerró los ojos mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras hacía de las delicias de su marido.

-Gracias...

-Ah?

-Me haces desear ser un mejor hombre... y por eso te estoy agradecido, preciosa...

Ella acarició sus mejillas.

-Es lo más hermoso que jamás me han dicho!

-Me alegra ser yo quien te lo diga, preciosa...

Esucharon a la pequeña despertar, Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura y se vistió. Rin cambió las sábanas y sonrió al verlo volver con sus 3 pequeños. Dana la besó en la mejilla, Satoshi se subió a sus piernas y Naru se quedó en brazos de su padre. Goliat llegó corriendo y le gritaron a coro que no se subiera en la cama, el perro resbaló hasta estar junto a ellos y recostó su cabeza de una esquina.

-Dana!

-Sólo quiere cariño, mami!

Dana lo abrazó, el perro movía la cola alegre. Sesshoumaru los vio sonriendo y agradeció a los cielos la oportunidad de tener aquella familia tan unida. No pasó mucho para que las risas lo sacaran de sus pensamientos, los pequeños reían a carcajadas con las cosquillas de su madre, Goliat ladraba y era como si fuese através de un altavoz.

-Cállate, Goliat!!!

El perro guardó silencio, Dana rió y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Bueno, quién me acompaña en un rico baño?

El perro levantó la cabeza y salió huyendo del lugar, todos rieron a carcajadas. Incluso Naru señaló al can y lo llamó.

-Oiaá!

-Goliat no se quiere bañar...

-Ez chucho...

Sesshoumaru vio a sus hijos y a su esposa, ella dejó de reír y lo vio sonriendo.

-Gracias, preciosa...

-Gracias a tí, mi amor...

Los pequeños rieron al verlos besarse apasionadamente. Se pasaron el día en el jardín, jugando con Goliat, hasta que el can se dio por vencido.

Sesshoumaru se acercó a su esposa y la abrazó desde atrás.

-Un beso por tus pensamientos...

-Mi amor...

-Vamos, dime...

-Le pedía a Kami por Ryu... para que donde sea que esté sea tan feliz como nosotros lo somos ahora...

-Sabes algo, preciosa? No podría pedir nada más...

Se unieron en un apasionado beso que les drenó toda energía. Permanecieron abrazados viendo a sus pequeños jugar ya fuese en el jardín o sobre una manta.

_**FIN**_

**N/A: Hola!! Espero que estén bien y que les guste. Ya no tengo tanto tiempo como antes, ahora si logro escribir una página en un día, tengo suerte. **

**Espero sus reviews.**

**Besos**

**Mizuho**


End file.
